


Love and War and Love

by JadeElite



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, poorly written accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: I like the character I made from My walking dead series (which I am still working on) This features an alternate universe version of her where she gets to hook up with another one of Norman Reedus' amazing characters, along with the character's equally amazing twin. Marie is a French assassin on a mission in Boston, the type of gal the twins would normally have on their list of targets had she been a man. For ages they are at odds, but somehow 3 years later they are in a loving relationship with a lot to look forward in the future. How could they get from A to B? And will they really be able to get the happy future that they are hoping for? Or will luck run out for the three of them.





	Love and War and Love

**Author's Note:**

> A woman stood outside the bar, a storm brewing above the city. A voice replays in her head, fuzzing out everything around her, aside from the two men her eyes locked onto from the window. “McGinty’s. Don’t need to tell you what to do. Will have your things ready when it’s time.” How many times had she done this? When did she stop feeling it? The first time? The third? The twentieth? She opened the door for the hundredth time.  
> “Dieu m'accorde la sérénité pour accepter les choses que je ne peux pas changer.”

_March of ’99, a week after the attack on Papa Joe’s place_

            “Rocco! Get over ‘er!” Murphy called from the other side of the bar as his friend walked in.

            “Yer’ late Roc, we had to get started without ya!” Connor raised his half empty glass in greetings. Tonight, they celebrated their good fortune. In the span of a few short weeks they had eliminated most of the Russian crime bosses and underbosses of the city, half of the Yakavetta family, befriended an FBI agent, put down Papa Joe in his own home, and found their father. Neither Murphy nor Connor ever expected that they would manage to pull off the feats that they had, and both knew that they needed to thank God for his protection on them.

            “I know, I know.” Rocco laughs, sitting down between the boys. “Got held up, but I’m here now. Hey fuck-ass I’ll take whatever they’re having.” Doc nods and already has one ready.

            The twins looked towards the door when a crack of thunder rung out as it opened. “Well tat’s ominous.” Murphy smirked at the figure standing in the darkness, but his jaw quickly dropped when they stepped into the light. “Connah…”

            “I see ‘er Murph…” Connor whispered, a bit of awe in his eyes.

            “What’s a gal like tat’ doin’ in a place like tis?” Murphy can’t tear his eyes away from her, she seems not to have noticed the two men, as well as a few others, staring. It was likely a very common occurrence.

            “I dunno, but I’m gunna find out.” Connor slid out of his chair but was stopped by Murphy half tackling him, holding him back.

            “I saw ‘er first!” He growled, heart beating hard as he watched the woman make her way to the counter.

            “Seein’ her don’ count for shite Murph.” Connor struggled with his brother, trying to free himself.

            “You two are making asses of yourself,” Rocco laughed into his drink. “Never seen either of ya act like that ‘bout a girl, why don’t ya just play nice and share or something.” He wasn’t too keen on seeing what a fight between the two over a girl would play out.

            “Excusez moi,” They heard her say to another patron sitting at the counter. “There are no more seats, and my feet are hurting quite badly…do you mind if I…” She recoiled at the glare the inebriated man gave her. He appeared to say something that made her frown and purse her lips, crossing her arms as well, but the boys didn’t quite catch it. “A simple no would have sufficed.”

            “Miss!” Connor called to get the woman’s attention, and her green eyes rose to meet his. “If it’s a seat yer lookin fer, you’re free to have my bruther’s.” He gestured at Murphy’s stool with a flourish.

            “Hey!” Murphy began to protest, but found his voice caught in his throat when she smiled at them.

            She made her way across the bar to their side of the counter, each step filled with determination and certainty of footing. “Merci beucoup.” When Murphy stepped out of the way she sat and spun towards the counter.

            “If I may ask lass, seeing as we don’ usually get beautiful young women like yerself here.” He found his voice and leaned against the counter, as Connor returned to his own seat. Rocco eyed the girl suspiciously, she seemed familiar. “What are you doing down on this side of town?” He was always rather upfront about his curiosities.

            “I had some work to attend to in this city, and asked about a place to find a good whisky and a lovely atmosphere.” The woman spoke slowly, but with confidence while shrugging off her navy-blue pea coat, revealing a long sleeved black t-shirt, she looked between the two brothers, who had a similar shirt on, and her nose scrunched up while trying to suppress a laugh. “I was directed to this bar, and by the looks of it I do seem to meet the dress code.”

            “Certainly seems like ya’ came ta the right place den.” Connor glanced at Murphy, who was completely lost in the melody of her voice. “Bes’ drinks in the whole damn’ city, specially whisky. Right Doc?” He raised three fingers to get them each a drink.

            “What kind of work brings you to our fair city?” Rocco was still trying to place how he knew those sharp green eyes.

            “Contract work. I help my company do all sorts of things in all sorts of places, most of the time I do not even get to know where I am going or why until the very last moment, it is more than a little annoying.” The woman shrugged, letting her honey brown hair out of its pony-tail. “But it is not much to talk about.”

            Before Rocco can press any further he is interrupted by Murphy, who has already downed his first shot of the whisky. “Forgive our manners lass, jus’ realized we haven’ even made proper introductions. I’m Murphy MacMauns, te one who gave you my seat is my bruther Connah, an’ dat’s our best friend an’ partner in crime, the great David Della Rocco.” The two others nod in agreement to the statement. Roc concedes defeat in his pursuit and goes for his beer.

            The girl downs her own whisky in one go, a look of satisfaction spread across her face as it burns on the way down. Then she turns to the twins, resting her elbow on the polished wood, and her cheek on her fist. “It is a pleasure to meet you boys. I am Marie Laurent.”

            Rocco choked on his drink, slamming the glass down on the table and hitting his chest, coughing hard.

            “Whoa…you alrigh’ ter’ Roc?” Connor thumped him on the back.

            “Hack…yeah I’m fine, I’m fine.” Rocco barely manages to look up, meeting the eyes of one of the underworld’s most lethal assassins.”

_November of 2002_

            “Come ‘er mo grá.” Connor called to Marie from their bed. Bed being more than a bit of an overstatment. Rather it was two ratty twin mattresses pushed together, fourteen blankets of varying condition, and even more so pillows. Marie’s touch, she was never able to stop herself from gathering up any she could get her hands on. It was such a motley of colors and patterns it was better to call it a colorful nest than a bed.

            “In a minute, I am busy.” She half murmured, laying down a stroke of paint on canvas. Her face was fixated in concentration, eyes flicking between the subject and the painting. She felt determined to get this just right.

            “Aren’t ya’ done yet?” Murphy complained from where he posed. He was lit by dirty light filtering through a filthy window, sitting naked on her desk chair a la ‘The Thinker.’ It was a rather spacious room, having once been two, but time and men had knocked out the wall between the two. One half was used as their bedroom, the other a place for Marie to explore whatever hobby of the week she was working on.

            “Not nearly darling.” Painting was the newest one of Marie’s interests. She found it fun, but saw no promise in her own skills.

            “Marie, please, can ya not satisfy the wish of a dyin’ man.” Connor faked a cough. He watched her sway in her chair, heart heavy to know that she was so tired.

            “Don’ be such a drama queen Connah.” Murphy smirked, before giving Marie a more concerned look. “But yer lookin tired babe, ya really need yer’ rest.” He knew there was no point in telling her what to do, she would do as she wished. It would help if resting was easier, yet her mind and body always seemed to reject the notion that she should be allowed to sleep.

            “Yer’ pale as a sheet mo grá.” Connor tried to sit up, but pain bloomed across his stomach, his chest, and he groaned, but forced himself up anyways.

            “Ey, you lie bac k down, we don’ need ya poppin’ yer’ stitches again.” Murphy sat up from his pose, pointing accusingly at his twin.

            Marie’s paintbrush dropped to the floor, clattering and splattering paint across the floorboards. The room is silent except for Connor’s labored breaths.

            She slumped in her stool with a sigh, holding head in hands. “Merde! What is the point? It is no good anyways.”

            Connor collapsed back into the mattress where he belonged, out of breath from such little effort. “Don’ go sayin’ that now, her’ still learning’.”

            “Yeah, bet it’s bettah than sumthing I’d pull off.” Murphy stood, grabbing a pair of jeans that had been cast to the side, and slipping into them, glad for their little bit of warmth. He made his way to the painter, taking in the curves of her body, before turning to look at the canvas. His face clearly displayed his thoughts on the image, but still he tried to raise her spirits. “It’s…gorgeous?” He took in the painting in all its horrific glory. “I tink ya’ve gone an’ discovered a new style of paintin’…”

            “Do not coddle me MacManus.” With one more sigh, Marie attempted to stand. She swayed, keeping weight off her left leg, but barely having the strength to hold herself up. She hadn’t kept down a full meal in ages, and hadn’t a solid night’s sleep in longer. Such things used to be little more than an annoyance to her, but now her body treated it as if it was caused by some deathly illness.

            Murphy quickly wrapped an around her waist, steadying the girl before she fell over completely. “Let’s just get you to bed, Doc said ya shouldn’t be pushin’ yerself.” She leaned into him, inhaling his scent, finding some comfort in the mix of peppermint and gunpowder.

            “Right, now come to Connah, it’s lonely over ‘ere.” The man lifted his arms in a summoning gesture.

            Marie silently allowed Murphy to guide her to the nest, and get her settled amongst the pillows and blankets. As soon as she was in reach Connor wrapped his arms around her. His arms were strong despite his weakened state, and she nearly melted into them.

            “Now, tat’s bettah.” He smiled brightly, loving the warmth of her body being so close. She rested against the pillow pile so she was mostly propped up and sitting. Connor was lower, and so lifted the hem of her black shirt up towards the breasts, and placed his head upon her belly. “How is mo leanbh today?” He hummed into the soft freckled skin. The life that had recently begun to blossom inside Marie did not respond.

            “Would be doin’ bettah if their mother took bettah care of ‘erself.” Murphy settled down next to Marie, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, and an arm around hers. The other hand came to rest near Connor’s head. There had not yet been much change to their girlfriend’s body, but to these two who were so intimately familiar with every nook and curve, the faint, nearly unnoticed mound, was enough to make their hearts swell with feelings that years ago they couldn’t have even imaged they would be feeling.

            “You two do too much worrying.” Marie rolled her eyes before resting her head on Murphy’s chest. She counted the beats of his heart, attempting to assure herself that all of this, every bit, was real.

            “We nevah worried before you.” Connor pulled the covers over them. “Didn’t worry bout a damn thin in the worl.”

            “Then you came long.” Murphy nuzzled his face into Marie’s neck, leaving gentle kisses, enjoying the smell of lavender that clung to her. “Made us give a shit bout somethin.”

            “Lookit us.” Connor kissed her belly. “Scared shitless we’ll lose you or this baby. We used to be ‘fraid of nuthin.”

            Marie laughed, her nose scrunching up as she did so. Her hand rested on Connor’s hair, teasing it between her fingers. “So, you are saying I made you soft?”

            “Nah.” Murphy’s thumb rubbed circles on the little rise of her stomach.

            “Ya gave us sumthin’ to care bout.” Connor couldn’t stop himself from reflecting on his and Murphy’s life. Everything they had been through, all the things they had done, the things they do. “Gave us a reason.” It was all for this.

            “A reason to be more than what we were.” Murphy finished, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

            “Really?” Marie could feel tears building up behind her eyes. She held her breath, looking between the two of them, enjoying the contentment on their faces. “You… do not think I am holding you back?”

            Connor gave her a more stern look. “Don’ you ever fuckin’ t’ink tat’, you have made us bettah men than we evah hoped we could be.”

            “Aye.” Murphy squeezed her shoulder. “An’ you’ve given us sumthin we never could have dreamed we’d get to have.”

            Marie rubbed her eyes, the green sparkling with her tears. “Stop it now boys, you are going to make me cry.”

            Both moved to hold her more tightly, and so the three lay there in comfortable silence, enjoying the rare peace. But it can only last a few minutes.

            “Well, I’m bored.” Murphy said as soon as he had warmed up.

            “Alright then, what is the plan for tonight?” Marie rolled her eyes and kissed Murphy’s cheek.

            “Unlike Murph.” Connor chuckled. “I am content to lay here holding my beautiful pregnant girlfriend all day.” He shrugged slightly. “Although I do suppose I could stan’ fer sumthin to eat.”

            Marie’s hand moved from Connor’s hair to the bandages wrapped around his stomach. “It is not like you have much of a choice…”

            Quickly he took her hand, gently kissing each finger, before placing it back on his head. “Limited choices or no, tis what I want to do.”

            Murphy proceeded to roll his eyes even harder than Marie had at him. “How bout I go get us sum samiches. You need to eat anyways mo grá,” He gently kissed her, before standing.

            “I could run down to the rental store, pick us up some movies.” Marie began to follow him, but was held down by Connor.

            “Yer stayin in that bed, and you are restin.” Murphy gave her a ‘stay put’ look. Even her sad little puppy dog eyes couldn’t convince him to let her get up. “I’ll call Rocco, have ‘im pick some up on ‘is way home.”

            “Amazing how after everythin’ we went through, Roc ends up being our package boy.” Connor laughed again before burying his face in Marie’s stomach.

            Murphy located a shirt. “What do you feel like watchin’?”

            Marie paused to watch him put the shirt on, some how the man was just as sexy about putting clothes on as he was about taking them off. “Let him surprise us, it would be fun to not know what we are in for.”

            “See, tat’s why yer the smart one babe.”


End file.
